


my angel, my hunter

by sammys_lover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Smut, castiel - Freeform, dean and the freaking vibrating bed, first shot in this catagory, hot dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2659940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover





	my angel, my hunter

dean laid on his bed in the motel room, eyes closed, listening to music. The volume was turned up so loud, that if a continent exploded, he would not hear it. He really, honest to god, loved that bed with the magic fingers. The song ended and he laid there, letting his mind drift and wonder, and he eventually rolled over to lay on his stomach. He inserted another quarter into the machine and god, was that the best idea ever. He groaned a little, and sqeezed his eyes shut. After the magic fingers stopped, dean laid there, smirking a little, and eventually fell asleep.

*****

In his dream, castiel was pounding into him, and he struggled to breathe when his finger found his hole. He woke up on his back, panting, and sweating a bit, and his pants felt uncomfortably tight.

He was woken up by a hand shaking his shoulder gently, and he looked over to see cas, looking down at him with his beautiful blue eyes. "cas." dean sputtered. castiel cocked his head to one side. "you called me, dean...what were you...dreaming about?" he sat on the edge of the bed, facing away from dean. He turned his head to one side, looking at dean from under his lashes. 

"i...erm, sorry, cas. i'm not in danger." dean blushed, letting his head fall back on the pillow and closing his eyes. "but you called my name...over and over again." castiel's voice was quiet and oh, so sexy. Dean felt castiel's hand on his thigh, and his eyes flew open.  
Castiel came a little closer, practically lying on top of him, but he kept his distance, never quite touching him except for his hand on dean's thigh. "Castiel." Dean said, very firmly. The angel smirked a bit, bringing his face a bit closer to dean's. "yes?" he whispered, just waiting until dean caved. Dean grimanced, then grabbed castiel's tie and pulled him down, crashing their lips together. 

cas held dean's face in his hands and dean wrapped his arms around him. Dean quickly gained enterence to castiel's mouth, his tounge dominating. Castiel's hand made it's way down dean's body grabbed his crotch and dean moaned into his mouth. castiel pulled back and smirked. he pulled his hands away and dean growled at the loss on his touch. castiel chuckled and began untying his tie, taking it off and tying dean's hands together and attaching them to the bedpost. "you kinky son of a bitch." dean smirked. castiel snapped his fingers, and dean was naked. castiel panted a few kisses on dean's lips and down his neck before pulling away and taking off his trench coat and shirt. "woah." dean said, staring at the piercings that were on his nipples. castiel looked down. "ah, yes...i believe jimmy went through a wild streak...do you like them?" dean bit his lip and did the eyebrow pop thing that always turned cas on big time. castiel snapped and his pants were off. castiel was only half hard, so he climbed on top of dean, kissing his neck and wrapping a hand around dean's shaft. he gasped and cursed a little. "say my name." castiel purred in his ear as he continued his handjob. "cas..." dean moaned quietly, letting his eyes fall closed. "oh, cas!" dean said when his finger found his hole. castiel chuckled, fully hard now. he pulled his hand away. 

"oh, please cas..." dean groaned. "patience..." castiel growled in his ear. castiel was on his knees in frount of dean's face. "suck." he commanded roughly. dean was happy to oblige. dean took as much of cas's langth as he could, and sucked hard. cas groaned in pleasure. "oh, dean..." unable to contain himself any longer, castiel pulled away, allowing dean to breathe and pushed dean's legs back and positioned himself. he hesitated, not wanting to hurt him. "do it already, cas!" dean yelled, frusterated. castiel pushed in and began rocking his hips back and forth until he found a steady pace. dean was gasping and then he started screaming his name. "cas! oh, yes, cas!" they came almost simltaniously, screaming each other's names. then they collapsed in a sweaty heap, panting and shaking. castiel untied dean, amd they laid under the covers together. 

"i love you." dean muttered before he fell asleep. cas stared at him, his wonderful dean that he loved to much. 

"i love you too." he whispered, planting a soft kiss on his forehead. he did not require sleep, so his stayed awake and counted the freckles on dean's cheeks.


End file.
